


Even In Death

by themindoftheenterprise



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pre 2009, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themindoftheenterprise/pseuds/themindoftheenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T Kirk has been dead, Ambassador Spock has some last words for his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In Death

It had been years since he had lost Jim when he had sacrificed his life to save the life of the inhabitants of Veridian IV, and Spock wished every day that he had been there for his Captain, friend, and mate. The Vulcan had been informed many time, by many of his coworkers (as all his friends, like Jim, had passed as the years went on.) that according to Vulcan traditions and their bond, he was there with Jim. That didn't make the separation of the bond any less painful for the Halfling, in fact, to him, it made it worse. Currently the Vulcan was standing at the earth grave of his mate, a symbol really as his real body was buried Veridian III by Captain Picard many years ago, that Captain to had passed.

"Jim." Spock greeted, taking a seat in front of the empty grave "You always informed me that there had to be something waiting for us after our time in the universe had been completed. You and seemed very adamant about that fact. I only hope that your hypothesis about an afterlife were true so that way when it is my time, I may join you once again. I am sorry I was not able to come visit you sooner. It seemed illogical to come and speak to an empty grave, but I was told by many that it would help me release some of the suppressed emotions. They do not understand Vulcans as I am sure you can understand" he stated, and he really was not sure why he continued to speak to the grave, but it was indeed making him feel better. "There are many events which have transpired over the course of the past years. I have continued to serve as an ambassador for the federation, and will soon go on a mission that could either save the planet of Romulans or destroy both the entire population of the planet and myself in the threatening black hole, it is a risk I am willing to take. We have developed red matter, a substance that I will release into the black hole, hopefully creating another which will render both inert. I only hope the events transpire as planned. If they do not, I have come to say my partings, I have been and shall always be yours, forever touching and touched, even in your death. Wani ra yana ro aisha T'hy'la. Dif-tor heh smusma" Spock said before standing again. "Even in death."

**Author's Note:**

> I found my Vulcan from online so the accuracy may be off.


End file.
